keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Mid Sodor Railway
Timeline of events 1870 * The people of Peel Godred plan for the railway to be built. 1872 * The MSR company is formed. 1879 * Duke, Bertram, Mistress and Pioneer are built. 1880 * Duke, Bertram, Mistress and Pioneer are shipped. * The railway opens. * The Arlesdale Tramway Engines, Jennings and Tim are later purchased. 1882 * Albert arrives. 1888 * Freddie arrives. 1892 * Proteus arrives. 1893 * Mistress got a gunshot hit her boiler and scrapped. * Pioneer fell off the Mountain Road and scrapped. * Duchess arrives and became the number 3 to replace Mistress. * Master arrives and became the number 4 to replace Pioneer. 1897 * Bertram is renumbered 5 to replace Albert. * Albert is renumbered 6 to replace Freddie. * Freddie is renumbered 7 to replace Proteus. * Proteus is renumbered 8. * Smudger arrives and became the number 2 to replace Bertram. 1899 * Atlas and Alfred are shipped. 1900 * Alfred is scrapped. * The Arlesdale Tramway went bankrupt. * The Arlesdale Tramway Engines are going to be scrapped. * Atlas became the number 9 to replace Alfred. * Freddie became the number 8 to replace Atlas. * Tim became the number 7 to replace Freddie. * John is built, arrives and is numbered 10. * Jennings is renumbered 11. * Proteus is renumbered 6. 1902 * Smudger got turned into a generator. * Bertram became the number 2 to replace Smudger. 1904 * Duchess is going to be scrapped. * Master is lost and is going to be scrapped. * Falcon is built, arrives and became the number 3 to replace Duchess. * Stuart is built, arrives and becae the number 4 to replace Master. * Falcon is sold for repairs. 1905 * Falcon returns. * Stuart left the railway. 1910 * Falcon has trailing wheels added to improve stability. 1912 * Proteus left the railway. * Jim arrives and became the number 6 to replace Proteus. 1919 * Freddie is renumbered 12. * Jerry is built, arrives and became the number 8 to replace Freddie. 1920 * Stuart returns. 1926 * The aluminium works is formed. 1928 * Smudger is moved to the Cas-ny-Hawin mine. 1936 * Freddie had a little accident at the hilltop and is sold to England for an overhaul. * The mountain section of the railway is closed. * The Mid Sodor bogie saloon stock along with 3 of 6 engines are sold. 1945 * The railway mines are closed one by one. * Bertram is sent to a shed on his old mine. 1946 * The Cas-ny-Hawin mine is flooded. * Smudger is finally broken down and scrapped. 1947 * The railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch are closed. * Albert, Jim, Tim, Atlas, John and Jennings are either scrapped or sold. * Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. * Falcon and Stuart ae purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project.